Shizuo and Izaya Episode One
by Usagi.Jenkinz
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya... fighting, love, nice, happy, male prostitute?


Shizuo smokes his cigarette and yellsm "Izaya!" when he sees the flea skipping down the other end of the alley. With immense power, Shizuo rips a vending machine out of the place where it was nailed down to the ground and throws it at Izaya.

Swiftly, Izaya dodges it and whips his knife out of his sleeve while running for Shizuo, "Rah!"

Moving at a little slower speed, Shizuo rips a stop sign out of the ground and runs at Izaya, preparing to swing and hit him like a fly swatter to a fly. Izaya just stands there smirking until Shizuo is within arm's length, then he moves deftly out of the way. Shizuo growls and swings again, his cigarette getting bent from being held so tightly in between his clenched teeth.

Izaya jumps and lands on the sign, then jumps off the sign and slices into Shizuo's arm. Landing on his feet like an imp, Izaya turns and looks at Shizuo laughing dementedly. Shizuo glares even more to the point where it looks like flames might emit from his fierce eyes, "Nice try!" he laughs, "It'll take more than that!" he takes the sign and slaps Izaya into the wall, "You think this hurts?" he goes to hit Izaya again.

Izaya quickly jumps out of the way and runs into the street, "Oooooh! Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo throws aside the sign and the concrete cracks a little from the impact of the steel pole and sheet metal. Without wasting time, Shizuo grabs another veinding machine, "Get back here you prick! I wanna hurt you!" he starts yelling more as he gets more enraged, "Its your fault it's violent! Violence is bad!" Shizuo starts running even faster.

Izaya smirks, "Violence is bad?" is smirk becomes impish, "What are you doing? Shizu-chan?"

"Destroying the source, you dick head!" Shizuo throws the vending machine at Izaya, "Why won't you die!?" he yells angrily as he somehow manages to catch up by running really fast.

Izaya dodges the vending machine and keeps running, "Shit! You're fast!" he chuckles with a troll grin.

"Don't make fun of me because I'm a virgin!" Shizuo grabs Izaya's coat and throws him against a wall and punches him with a pissed off face.

Izaya wipes some blood off his face, "How was I making fun of your virginity?" laughs darkly.

Shizuo glares, "I can tell what you were thinking! Just because you don't say it out loud doesn't mean I can't understand what you mean!" Shizuo is seriously hurt by Izaya. He goes to hit Izaya again with teary eyes.

Izaya blinks, seriously confused, "Sorry? Shizu-chan don't cry…"

Shizuo punches Izaya in the face, "Quit talking you dick!" he runs away before Izaya can do anything.

Izaya yells loudly, "You run like a girl!" as he watches Shizuo run away.

Shizuo reaches a spot where he figures he should hide, so he jumps behind a building and sits down awkwardly. Izaya walks around for a little bit, "Shizu-chan~" he calls and after a few minutes, he quits looking for him. Without realizing it, Izaya is within sight of Shizuo.

Shizuo tries to hide behind a trash can. Izaya looks around not seeing Shizuo at all. Shizuo manages to quietly climb into the trash can and pull the lid on. Izaya sighs, still not seeing Shizuo and starts to walk away with his shoulders slumped. Shizuo notices there is two holes in the bottom his legs can fit into and decides to take this opportunity to run away. Shizuo starts running and runs right into Izaya. Realizing what just happened, Shizuo runs in the opposite direction.

"…. the hell?" Izaya looks over at the trashcan that is running away from him in wonder. Deciding it is for the best, he runs over to the trash can and kicks it over still not realizing Shizuo is in it.

Shizuo starts to roll away in the trashcan. Izaya walks over and stops on the side of the trash can that was moving away so it stops rolling. Shizuo curls up into a ball, then crawls out of the trash can. He stands up and waves with a blank slate stare as if nothing were out of the normal, "Good day," he starts to walk away from Izaya.

Izaya walks over to Shizuo and grabs his arm, "What the hell are you doing?"

Shizuo sniffles, "Nothing! Let me go!" he smacks Izaya, "Go die!" he tries to pull away.

Izaya holds Shizuo's arm tighter and pulls Shizuo into him, "What the hell is your problem Shizuo? You're pissing me off now! And I'm rarely pissed…"

Shizuo blinks awkwardly, "Nothing is my problem!" Shizuo blushes.

"Then why are you acting like a dick? Hmmmm?" Izaya glares at Shizuo then starts laughing, "What am I saying!? You always act like a dick!" he laughs for a few moments more then stops laughing, "But that's why I like you so much."

Shizuo looks away, "Whatever!"

Izaya grabs Shizuo's face in his hand that wasn't keeping him close and turns his head so he has to look at him, "No, not whatever," he stares intently into Shizuo's eyes, "Shizu-chan, you're so stupid."

Shizuo turns an even brighter and deeper shade of red, "Izaya…" his voice trails, he wait's a moment then regains his voice, "W-what are you doing?" he stutters.

Izaya smirks and kisses Shizuo lightly.

"Izaya!" Shizuo's entire face is beat red.

Izaya lets go of Shizuo and shoves his hands in his pockets, "Welp, I'll see ya later Shizu-chan! Baiiii!" he grins at Shizuo, turns around and walks away.

Shizuo blinks and starts to follow Izaya in a creepy fashion. Somehow he is now wearing a black cloak, glowing red contacts, and carrying a scythe. He follows Izaya laughing creepily. Clouds start to form themselves into armies of the sky and every now and then a cannon is let off in the sky. Izaya sighs and mutters to himself, "Grand. I hope it holds off til I get home. I don't wanna be stuck in this at all," he hears footsteps behind himself and looks back curiously. Shizuo manages to hide perfectly behind a wall. This goes on for a few times until Izaya just starts running to reach back to his apartment as soon as possible.

Izaya manages to get the password into apartment complex, then he runs in, making sure to lock the door behind him so that whoever was following him couldn't get through too. He runs up stairs and then gets his keys into his door and slams the door shut and sits on the couch just in time to see the lightning illuminate a figure in silhouette… it had a set of glowing red eyes, a black billowing cloak, and was scratching its nails against the glass. Then Izaya swears he hears someone yelling in a deep voice, "Izaayyyaaaa…"

Izaya goes to the window a little scared and then creeped out when he realizes it's Shizuo… Shizuo jumps down and Izaya looks terrified. Then suddenly the door to the apartment busts opens and Shizuo walks in, "Yo Izaya!" he's in normal clothes now and doesn't even look like he's been in the cold rain.

Izaya looks at Shizuo who now just smiles as if nothing were out of normal, "Cook me food," suddenly glares, "I said cook me food goddamn it."

Izaya blinks, "What the hell?! Get out of my apartment!"

Shizuo smiles, "Never!" then he hands Izaya pots and pans, "Pick them up off the ground and make me something delicious to eat!" he smacks everything out of Izaya's hands.

Izaya glares and quickly takes the knife out of his sleeve and cuts the side of Shizuo's face, "Get the fuck out of my apartment!"

Shizuo grabs the knife with his bare hand and looks at Izaya with a soft gaze, "Izaya… I believe not…" he gets a hurt look, "Why'd you cut me?"

Shizuo looks shocked, "What are you doing!?"

Shizuo throws the knife through the wall and you hear someone yell in the apartment next door, he looks at his bleeding hand, "It's not like you kissed me and ran away or anything," they both ignore the screaming agony of someone next door who just got a knife thrown through their throat.

Izaya sighs and gets a medical kit, "Yeah, but you barged in my apartment and demanded food.

Shizuo blinks innocently, "Why is that wrong?" Izaya looks stunned as Shizuo continues, "Jenkinz does whenever I do that to her…" he trails off and eyes Izaya.

Izaya rolls his eyes, "Yeah? Well I'm not Jenkinz."

Shizuo sighs, "I like your food better… her food always make forget what happens and I wake up in a neko outfit," Shizuo gets a sad look of sudden accusation unspoken toward Jenkinz.

Izaya looks oddly at Shizuo, "You've never had my food before… You've never been to my apartment either!"

Shizuo blinks, "Oh yeah, you weren't there the other times…"

"I think it's time for you to leave," Izaya blinks awkwardly at the admitted break and enter person.

Shizuo shivers, "She's probably at my apartment again," he gets an uke-ish scared look.

Izaya sighs, "Fine… You can stay I guess," he takes out wrap and starts to wrap Shizuo's hand.

Suddenly the door bell rings and Izaya walks over to the door and opens it, "Hello-" he looks at the male hooker with black neko ears and burgundy hair. The hooker smiles and it's got Grell teeth… it's also wearing a skimpy outfit of black stilettos, fish net leggings, super mini skirt, and a tube top, "Ash… uhm. Come back tomorrow, 'kay?"

Shizuo blinks, "Everything okay?"

Izaya slams the door before Shizuo can see what was there, "Yeah, let me finish your hand and face and arm," he smiles at Shizuo who nods.

Shizuo smiles, "Thanks Izaya."

Izaya finishes with his hand then reluctantly picks up the pots and pans. Shizuo watches Izaya silently as he starts to clean the pots and pans. Izaya nervously goes over to the fridge and grabs out some sashimi grade blue fin tuna. Shizuo relaxes on the couch and watches Izaya with a soft smile. Izaya starts to cut the tuna into nice pieces for sashimi, the pieces that were on the end he put aside for the sushi… rice was already getting ready in the rice cooker from before he left house… originally the rice was meant for him and Ash, but now it was for him and Shizuo. After Izaya gets the tuna ready, he gets out an avocado and starts to make avocado paste. Once the avocado was ready, he gets out carrots and quickly cuts them into sticks and cubes, then he does the same thing for cucumber but instead of sticks and cubes, they're just sticks. Then he gets out eggplant and gets it prepared to deep fry with some shrimp. Izaya had already taken the vein out of the shrimp and skewered them. Izaya checks the oil and realizes he forgot to turn it on, he quickly turns it on and within five minutes the oil was ready. Izaya quickly made tempura shrimp, egg plant, onion, squash, etc. Then he got out the rice and made sashimi, sushi, and onigiri. Then he makes some egg for some more of it… Then he notices Shizuo sitting across from him on a stool with his arms folded on the corner and head resting on his hands.

Izaya blinks, "What?"

Shizuo shrugs, "I don't know," he looks down like a little kid.

Izaya ruffles Shizuo hair and goes back to cooking. Shizuo blushes and notices how Izaya now had dirty hands, so he murmurs, "Ew…" and then in a normal tone, "Do you think Jenkinz and Ash are satisfied now?" Izaya stares at him blankly… Shizuo randomly yells, "WASH YO HANDS IZAYA!" then in a normal tone as if nothing was said, "Do you think Jenkinz and Ash want more for their movie?"

Izaya starts to wash his hands and blinks, "I don't know."

Shizuo sighs, "I'm afraid if that picture gets leaked…" he stares at Izaya, "They will think I'm the seme."

Izaya blinks, "Hmm… that would be bad."

Shizuo nods, "Yeah especially when you were just showing me how to wear it properly…"

Izaya growls, "I know! I'mma kill those two if it gets leaked."

Shizuo looks embarrassed, "I would help."

Izaya smiles lightly, "I would expect you to help."

Shizuo turns red, "Oh…. That's good."

Izaya sighs and continues to make food. Shizuo watches him cook, "How did you learn to cook so well? I always burn my food."

"Dunno," Izaya shrugs, "Just comes naturally I guess."

Shizuo smirks, "A lot of things do."

Izaya laughs and gets a perverted smile.

Shizuo shifts on the stool and puts one hand on his lip and the other in between his legs on the stool, "Almost done?"

Izaya nods a little, "Yup.."

Shizuo leans forward, "Cool… I'm so hungry," he stresses 'so hungry'.

Izaya's eyes widen and he smirks a little, "Are you?"

Shizuo nods with his index finger hooked on bottom teeth a little, "Yeah."

Izaya quickly turns away and starts putting food on a plate. Shizuo watches with a thought of 'it totally worked!' on his mind.

Izaya sets the plates of food on the table and Shizuo smiles, "Thanks Izaya!" he smiles happily, "Itadaikemasu!"

Izaya watches Shizuo with a soft smile, "Cute Shizu-chan…"


End file.
